


Sweat

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

They are on the lower bunk, scratchy sheets under their sweat-slick skin, hands all over each other.  
Chris’ lips are at Toby’s throat, making a wet trail down to his stomach, hot mouth worshiping each part of exposed skin.  
They are hungry for each other, so long denied contact, now they can finally touch and taste.  
They lose themselves in each others arms, hard cocks touching, and sending shocks of pleasure through them.  
Soon there’s come splattered across their chests, wet heat gathering.  
Crashing down in the real world of imprisonment, they have the taste of freedom in their mouths.


End file.
